Final Fantasy 7: The other X-SOLDIER
by Hwoarang's Babe
Summary: Cloud, tries to tell Tifa something he's always been meaning to...but then something happens that might change his life forwever...what will the gang do?
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Final Fantasy V11:  
Another X-SOLDIER  
  
  
Authors Note: This is after Cloud and the gang save the Earth.   
  
Chapter 1: Forgotten memory  
  
  
"Cloud! Are you here!" Tifa called from outside the bar. And as usual she found him practicing his sword after being lectured from Berret again. But this time, Berret wasn't around to yell at Cloud, he was out doing other stuff after he met another woman that he had met after he saved her from a fire. Now they were out doing other stuff.  
"Cloud, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...why do you ask?" Cloud turned around to see Tifa's face filled with worry. She knew that he felt bad after Sephrinoth killed her.  
  
"You seem to be so down on the dumps all the time after Aeris got killed."  
  
"Since when is he ever not down in the dumps?" laughed Berret.  
  
Cloud sheathed his sword and folded his arms.  
  
"Berret, where did you come from?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I am getting prepared for my date." Berret laughed again.  
  
"Are you going to scare her away? Just like you do to the rest of your guys. I'm surprised that your daughter hasn't ran off yet." Cloud smirked.  
  
"How dare you?!" Berret was about to run to Cloud and try to beat the hell out of him, but Tifa stood in his way and held out her arms.  
  
"Berret, don't! Cloud didn't really mean it, it was supposed to be a joke, that's all." Tifa looked back at Cloud who seemed not to care if Berret was angry at him.  
  
"Your spike ass is lucky that Tifa feels sorry for it! You just wait! One day you'll figure out the true meaning of caring! You still haven't got a clue. Yet I am surprised that you haven't got a girl yet! You never have and never...!!" Berret was interupted by Tifa.  
  
"He has me!" She yelled.  
  
"Well ain't your spike ass lucky again. You better watch it, one day you will do some learn'in in that emty head of yours!" Berret smirked and left.  
  
Cloud was shocked. His face was turning pale at what Tifa had said. He didn't really think about what Berret had said either. It just seemed to hit him in the face.  
Though the slums were still the same for some reason, everyone seemed to think that it was going to stay that way.  
  
"Tifa..." Cloud was almost speechless.  
  
"Cloud," She turned around. "I really care about you Cloud. I'm sorry for just letting it all out. But that's how it has always been for me, I used to always tell how I felt, but after seeing you being insulted all the time, and hated by others makes me so angry." She turned around again.  
"But I...I think that the best...is...well..."  
  
"Tifa, you don't really have to say all that...really." Cloud turned sideways and blushed. He looked down at the ground that seemed to be cracking beneath them.  
"TIFA LOOK OUT! THE GROUND BENEATH US IS GOING TO COLAPSE!" Cloud warned as he ran to her, pushed her and he fell underneath the ground beneath her.  
  
"CLOUD! Oh no! Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she looked down to see if she could see wher he had landed. She could see him, he was just getting up. It looked to be hard for him to get up.  
  
"What...happened?" Cloud seemed to have no clue of what had happened.  
  
"Cloud, are you ok?" Tifa called.  
  
Cloud fully stood up. He looked around and he seemed to not even know how to pick up his sword. When he first tried to pick it up, he dropped it, and then he looked up at Tifa who seemed to be worried for why he didn't even look like he had any muscles like he used to have.  
  
"Miss, do you think that you could get some help? I have seemed to fall into this hole."  
He asked.  
  
Tifa gasped as she realized he seemed to look very different. Though he still possesed his Mako eyes, his hair seemed to be less spiky and his face younger, his muscles looked like they were totally gone.  
  
"S-sure. I'll be right back."  
Tifa then stood up and ran to tell Berret.  
"Berret! I need you quickly! There's an emergency!" Tifa called as Berret jumped from downstairs.  
  
"What is it? Did Spikeass get his hair caught again?" He laughed.  
  
"No, you need to help Cloud out of a hole. Very deep...but you'll be surprised at how he looks now...something's very wrong with him...he doesn't act or look like himself lately."   
"Well what are we waiting for? We don't want him any different do we? Let's go!" Berret was showed by Tifa where Cloud was.   
"Holy shit! Your right. Well let's get that kid out of there." Berret jumped down and looked at Cloud. He folded his arms to see if he would remember him.  
"You sure did it to yourself little spikeass." Berret was shocked at his reply.  
  
"Sir...what are you talking about? I hope you aren't mistaking me for anyone else. But do you think that you...could help me...out of here?........." He collapsed as Berret caught him.  
  
Berret jumped up and let Cloud down on the ground beside Tifa.  
  
"Cloud...please wake up..." Tifa had a few tears forming in her eyes and she held up what most she could.  



	2. Chapter 2: Memories

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES  
  
It was all coming to Tifa now, the bleeding on the forehead...amnesia...it was all starting to become clear. When Cloud pushed her out of the way from the surface collapsing, he hit his head when he landed, making him forget and get amnesia. Tifa felt so bad, it was her fault that this happened to Cloud.  
  
"Miss...Tifa. You cannot blame yourself for this happeneing. But I must go think for a while. Excuse me." He stood up with Tifa, kissed her on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"Oh Cloud..." Tifa sighed as she watched him disappear in the shadows.  
  
Cloud found his way to the train station. He went in and to his surprise, everyone seemed to be scared of him. Cloud looked out th window before the train was to part and he saw a faded figure look at him. His form that seemed to not know anyone, had a lot of curiosity. So he jumped off the train just as it was about to part. He stood staring at the figure that turned out to be a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"The question you should be asking is who are you. You have lost your memory of everything you have faced...you don't even know who you are. Before this happened to you, you had wished that you could see me. Well I'm here, but you don't even remember me." It said.  
Cloud started to have brief memories of how Sephiroth had killed Aeris. He felt pain and started to tremble. He fell to his knees.  
"You had still blamed yourslef for it happeneing. But you can do it. I know that you can get your memory back." Aeris smiled with a tear in her eye.  
  
"But...how am I starting to remember? I don't understand..." Cloud was having memories. Memories and flashbacks of all what had happened to him from the past. He started to remember Tifa, and how Berret was always such a jerk towards him. Jealousy is what Cloud called it.  
And many flashbacks of Aeris. He and Aeris were good friends when they first met.  
"Aeris...I missed you...I still blame myself for it happening because it's true. It is my fault!  
If I was there to protect you, it wouldn't have happened!" Cloud stayed knelt down and covered his face. He didn't understand why, but his other side that was still out was his sensitive side. He never did blame himself before. But it was his other side. It was making him this way for now. But Cloud's other side that wasn't so senstive was determined to make sure that his not so sensitive side was going to make sure that it fully took over.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, you know very well that it wasn't your fault. It was mine. It happened by fate. It happened because I was so stubborn and I wouldn't give you a chance except when those turks tried to get me through the church. But I never got to thank you yet..." Aeris helped Cloud up, then she put her finger on his cheeks and she kissed him gently on the lips. Clouds eyes widened.  
He could feel it. It was nice...and cold...in a way.  
"Cloud...I hoep to see you again...good...bye..." She then disappeared.  
  
He then saw Tifa and Berret running towards him.  
  
"Cloud!!" She laughed as she jumped up at him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm so gald your ok."  
  
"So am I Tifa," then he turned to see Berret his normal self. Grouchy.  
"Hey Berret. So did you still want to try to beat the hell out of me?" Cloud smirked to see Berret's face happy then he went back to grouchy and not impressed.  
  
"Huh, your lucky I don't knock your memory back out." He smirked back. "Spike ass."   
Tifa then noticed that Cloud had his adorable hair and muscles back. Even his face was still...well white or pale. Usually it was a light peach, but Cloud just came back from amnesia.   
  
"Oh Cloud, I'm so glad you ok. I...love you Cloud. I'm sorry that it happened to you in the first place. It was all my fault. You saved my life. Thank you so much...." Tifa kept her hold on Cloud as the two were still sitting down.  
  
"Tifa...Aeris brought my memory back...I saw her. She told me that it wasn't my fault for her death. She seemed to get my memory back back asking the opposite things I was...I'm just glad that I can still talk to her when I need to..." Cloud smiled as he stared up in the beautiful night sky...  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise to make it bigger next time.  
I forgot to , but I'm dedicating this chapter to the first six that reviewed. You guys know who you are, so thanks for the inspiration! :)  



	3. Chapter 3: Old Foes Return

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES  
  
It was all coming to Tifa now, the bleeding on the forehead...amnesia...it was all starting to become clear. When Cloud pushed her out of the way from the surface collapsing, he hit his head when he landed, making him forget and get amnesia. Tifa felt so bad, it was her fault that this happened to Cloud.  
  
"Miss...Tifa. You cannot blame yourself for this happeneing. But I must go think for a while. Excuse me." He stood up with Tifa, kissed her on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"Oh Cloud..." Tifa sighed as she watched him disappear in the shadows.  
  
Cloud found his way to the train station. He went in and to his surprise, everyone seemed to be scared of him. Cloud looked out th window before the train was to part and he saw a faded figure look at him. His form that seemed to not know anyone, had a lot of curiosity. So he jumped off the train just as it was about to part. He stood staring at the figure that turned out to be a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud asked.  
  
"The question you should be asking is who are you. You have lost your memory of everything you have faced...you don't even know who you are. Before this happened to you, you had wished that you could see me. Well I'm here, but you don't even remember me." It said.  
Cloud started to have brief memories of how Sephiroth had killed Aeris. He felt pain and started to tremble. He fell to his knees.  
"You had still blamed yourslef for it happeneing. But you can do it. I know that you can get your memory back." Aeris smiled with a tear in her eye.  
  
"But...how am I starting to remember? I don't understand..." Cloud was having memories. Memories and flashbacks of all what had happened to him from the past. He started to remember Tifa, and how Berret was always such a jerk towards him. Jealousy is what Cloud called it.  
And many flashbacks of Aeris. He and Aeris were good friends when they first met.  
"Aeris...I missed you...I still blame myself for it happening because it's true. It is my fault!  
If I was there to protect you, it wouldn't have happened!" Cloud stayed knelt down and covered his face. He didn't understand why, but his other side that was still out was his sensitive side. He never did blame himself before. But it was his other side. It was making him this way for now. But Cloud's other side that wasn't so senstive was determined to make sure that his not so sensitive side was going to make sure that it fully took over.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, you know very well that it wasn't your fault. It was mine. It happened by fate. It happened because I was so stubborn and I wouldn't give you a chance except when those turks tried to get me through the church. But I never got to thank you yet..." Aeris helped Cloud up, then she put her finger on his cheeks and she kissed him gently on the lips. Clouds eyes widened.  
He could feel it. It was nice...and cold...in a way.  
"Cloud...I hoep to see you again...good...bye..." She then disappeared.  
  
He then saw Tifa and Berret running towards him.  
  
"Cloud!!" She laughed as she jumped up at him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm so gald your ok."  
  
"So am I Tifa," then he turned to see Berret his normal self. Grouchy.  
"Hey Berret. So did you still want to try to beat the hell out of me?" Cloud smirked to see Berret's face happy then he went back to grouchy and not impressed.  
  
"Huh, your lucky I don't knock your memory back out." He smirked back. "Spike ass."   
Tifa then noticed that Cloud had his adorable hair and muscles back. Even his face was still...well white or pale. Usually it was a light peach, but Cloud just came back from amnesia.   
  
"Oh Cloud, I'm so glad you ok. I...love you Cloud. I'm sorry that it happened to you in the first place. It was all my fault. You saved my life. Thank you so much...." Tifa kept her hold on Cloud as the two were still sitting down.  
  
"Tifa...Aeris brought my memory back...I saw her. She told me that it wasn't my fault for her death. She seemed to get my memory back back asking the opposite things I was...I'm just glad that I can still talk to her when I need to..." Cloud smiled as he stared up in the beautiful night sky...  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise to make it bigger next time.  
I forgot to , but I'm dedicating this chapter to the first six that reviewed. You guys know who you are, so thanks for the inspiration! :)  



	4. Chapter 4: A Rough Survival

Chapter 4: A ROUGH SURVIVAL  
  
"Sephiroth's not going to be satisfied until we're all dead dammit!" Berret cursed.  
  
"He was the one who killed my father...but he didn't harm me..."  
  
"That's because you have something he needs and can't take right now. So he's gonna wait, then when you have it, he'll do away with ya. That asshole just don't know when to shut his face and to leave others around. He's 7 cans short of a six pack that's for sure!" Berret then put his fist down. "That reminds me, I need a beer." Berret left to get one from upstairs.  
  
"Oh Cloud...I should have warned you...I saw it the whole time....oh WHY DIDN'T I?!?" Tifa then started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Tifa...Cloud knows, and even I know it wasn't your fault. When Cloud wakes up...he'll think that it was his his fault. He'll even say it. But we all know it wasn't his fault.  
It was mine. I was the one to interfere in the first place! It's my fault!" Terra then ran upstairs.  
  
"Cloud...I'm sorry." Tifa held Cloud's hand up to her face. It felt cold. It was getting colder. Then when she looked at Cloud's face and it was getting more pale then ever.   
"Cloud...your dying...oh my god! I've got to get some help!!" Tifa then ran upstairs to see Berret. She was too late though. Berret was drunk already. She then went on the phone and called Jessie and her gang.  
  
"Hello? Jessie speaking. May I help you?"   
  
"Jessie! It's Tifa. I've got a serious problem. It's about Cloud! I don't have time to explain though. Just....please you have to come over to help Cloud!"   
  
"We'll be right over Tifa." Jessie then hung up as Tifa went back in the basement to check on Cloud. He was getting unstable.  
  
"Cloud...please don't leave me....please...." Tifa sat down on the floor beside Cloud. She had put him on her bed since she wasn't going to have him on the couch. That would be selfish. Not to mention stupid.  
Then there was a sudden moan from Cloud. It scared Tifa for a second, but she smiled having some tears in her eyes being happy that Cloud was going to fight it. He wasn't going to give up.  
"Don't give up Cloud, help is ion it's way. You'll be fine. Keep fighting it."  
  
Cloud couldn't hear Tifa's prayers for him to be ok, but he knew that she was worried for him.  
Cloud didn't have a bandage on yet, because Jessie had to check it out first. Then they were going to put a bandage or whatever was needed to help him. Tifa wished she could use her healing magic again, but she had seemed to loose it after the earth and Midgar were safe again.  
  
"I cam as quick as I could....OH MY GOSH...Cloud...he has a serious wound..." Jessie started to examine where the sword had went through.  
Tifa watched Jessie do her work to do the best she could to help Cloud.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to stop them when it wouldn't have worked in the first place. I was so stupid doing that. What was I htinking?!" Terra scolded herself on the steps outside of the bar.  
  
"Hey kid, what ya doin? Something wrong?" It was Vincent Valentine.  
He was one to care and listen to others. If it was Cid, now that would be totally different.  
  
"Yes, my brother might be dead right now because of me. It's all my fault."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"You mean...THE Cloud Strife?!" Vincent was shocked.  
  
"Yes...you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my best friend. I've got to see him. Do you think you could explain what happened to me after I see him?" Vincent asked as he rushed into the bar.  
  
"Sure.." Terra sighed in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you think Cloud will be ok for now Jessie?" Tifa sighed.  
  
"I hope so. That sword almost sliced some of his main arteries. It could have been worse. Cloud is quite strong. The one to never give up...and maybe that's why Berret got drunk. You think?" Jessie looked at Cloud's face. It was still pale, but it wasn't getting worse at the moment.  
  
Just then, the girls heard Vincent's footsteps running wildly downstairs.  
  
"Is he ok? Where is he?" Vincent had the most shocked expression upon his face. He was seeing his best friend in a critical condition. He wouldn't be able to hear him even if he tried.  
"Cloud...will he be alright?/??" Vincent sat down on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"We hope. He should live, but in his condition it might take awhile...I think." Jessie sat down too.  
"We just don't know. It might be too much for him to handle."  
  
"Cloud?! Never! He'll make it! I know he will...he's just got too!!!" Vincent covered his face.  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Sephiroth..." Tifa sighed.  
  
"SEPHIROTH! THAT JERK! How could he?! Cloud has always been a match for that ass!"  
"I distracted Cloud....it gave Sephiroth the oppertunity to do it. It's all my fault." Terra said as she came to the basement.  
  
"No...Terra. Don't blame yourself. Cloud would be telling you the same thing. You shouldn't blame yourself. You actually tried to help. If anything, it's my fault. I was the one that should've have warned him. I saw Sephiroth runnig to Cloud with his sword but I didn't say anything. It's my fault."  
  
"Well we all should've helped too." Red Xlll came in along with Cid.  
  
"But I'm going to be the only one who's never going to forgive myself. I'll be surprised if Cloud will..." Tifa remained in sorrow.  
  
"Tifa...don't worry...I'm fine...you really shouldn't blame yourself. You look better with a smile on your face anyway..." Cloud weakly said as he opened his eyes and smiled at Tifa's glad expression that he was ok.  
  
"Thank you Jessie. I owe you big time..." He smiled at her.  
  
"You were always the quick recoverer out of us all." Jessie smiled back.  
  
Cloud then saw the rest of the group and even Berret. He was faking his drunk act the whole time. Cloud thought. Berret did the strangest thing to Cloud...he actually smiled! Cloud then turned to Vincent and held out his hand.   
  
"Cloud, I'm glad your ok man. You scared me for a sec there. You seemed to be paling more until Jessie came." Vincent shook Cloud's hand. It still felt some cold, but he still needed to recover.  
  
"Sorry. But I did it for Tifa's sake." Cloud smiled at Tifa who was starting to cry.  
  
"Oh Cloud. Thank you so much!!" She smiled as she went over and hugged Cloud keeping him close to her.  
Cloud lifted her on the bed, and kept her embrace. He knew how she felt. But he did it to protect her.  
  
Tell me what you think!  
Please Review!  
I need to know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5: Futureand Past

Final Fantasy VII

Another X-Soldier

  
  


Chapter: 5

Future and Past

  
  


Well thanks for the reviews!

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

  
  
  
  


"Are you sure Cloud?" Tifa asked.

  
  


"Yeah...don't worry about me...I'll be fine." Cloud coughed a little trying to sit up.

  
  


Cloud was starting to have many feelings in his thoughts. But the weirdest one was that he was feeling angry. Angry at Tifa? But why? He had no reason to...but he was starting to get really confused because he couldn't understand it. It was something that not even he expected to happen. But he was told by his mother many times before, that he was going to have to expect the unexpected at all times because anything could happen at any time. 

"Uh...I have to go outside...to get some fresh air...." Cloud stuttered, pushed Tifa and then ran off as fast as he could taking his sword with him. 

  
  


"Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she watched him jump upstairs. 

  
  


That was when Berret went to Tifa and he was going to lecture her again about how bad or useless Cloud was. 

  
  


"I told you that boy is going to cause AVALANCHE a lot of trouble one of these days. I just bet that Spike ass is goin' off to see that Sephiroth and join em'." Berret huffed folding his arms.

  
  


Tifa turned to him. She had tears in her eyes. It was something that Berret hadn't seen before because she was always tough, she laughed a lot and smiled, but she never cried. Not even Cloud would remember her crying even when she was a young girl.

  
  


"Tifa...your worried badly about Cloud aren't you?" Jessie asked. 

  
  


"Yes...he never acted this way before. I'm afraid that he'll get himself killed if he's going to go try again with Sephiroth again. I don't think that he's strong enough yet." Tifa then covered her face just as the rest of the gang returned again.

  
  


"Why did Cloud look like he was angry? Did something happen here?" Cid asked. 

  
  


"For some reason, Cloud just seemed angry, or something and now I'm starting to think that he's going to be going back to see if he can take another round with Sephiroth. " Tifa then was getting more worried and worried as she kept thinking of what might happen to him. 

  
  


"Cloud what!?" Vincent was outraged and worried just as Tifa was. Vincent was Cloud's best friend and he really knew Cloud, but not as well as Tifa did. 

"Well what are we doing here!? We have to follow him and stop him before he gets himself killed out there!!" Vincent no sooner said that and he was up the stairs like a dirty shirt. He was pretty quick and it surprised that group. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What am I doing???" Cloud asked himself as he sat upon the top of a slide that he and Aeris sat on when they first met. 

"I was mean to Tifa...but why??? Why do I feel hatred all of a sudden???" He folded his arms and closed his eyes, only to end up quickly opening them after he heard a familiar voice.

  
  


"That's because it's who you are Cloud Strife..."

  
  


"Who's there?! You better show yourself jerk or I'll knock your ass out!" Cloud threatened. 

  
  


"Heh heh heh. You actually think that I .Sephiroth. The strongest of all SOLDIER. Would actually take a threat from my rival? I don't think so. Besides, you should watch your language and respect your elders you little brat." He snickered. It angered him to hear Cloud try to make a fool out of him by outsmarting him. 

  
  


"Sephiroth. You were always second from me and you'll never get any better than I either. But I'm not in the mood, so how about you go bother someone else. Besides, your more annoying than Berret." Cloud looked down at the ground still. He didn't really care now that Sephiroth was there and that he might get hurt or something, but he still didn't really care. He was still worried about something else. 

  
  


"Let me help you young SOLDIER. You really could use my help. I can teach you more and more. Soon, you'll be able to become stronger than I." He smirked. "Then we can rule the world together, or destroy it, and maybe even take over some new lands." He snickered.

  
  


Cloud looked up at Sephiroth who had his sword sheathed. He had his arms folded. He was still wearing the same armor that he had killed his friend in. He had also killed Tiffa's father too. If Cloud was to join him...but wait, why was he even thinking of doing such things. Why would he even consider to join such a dreadful man? Cloud was getting more confused. Yet more feelings were going to still try to take over him. He knew now that it was Sephiroth trying to control him. But he knew that he was stronger at resisting such things unlike himself. Cloud was still weaker than that. Cloud wasn't even trained in knowing how to stop this kind of power that Sephiroth was using. 

"Sephiroth, why would you even ask? You know damn well that I would never join you even if my life depended on it, and ya know what? It still don't! So just!!....." Cloud then fell to his knees because Sephiroth was making Cloud's insides sore and painful. So much pain that he might even die from it.

  
  


"Cloud, you might as well surrender to me, because you know that your still no match for me no matter how much you try. Besides, we've been through so much, I really think that we made a great team don't you think?" He walked up to Cloud and kicked him in the side.

Cloud yelled in great pain and Sephiroth was enjoying seeing Cloud down on the ground in pain and agony. It made him happy because of what he had found out before. 

"Do you remember when I could've killed you before but I didn't? I didn't because I had thought of you as one of the great SOLDIERS. You had what it took and you told me you had done it to become like me. Well now's your chance. You can join me and we'll destroy Midgar together. And we'll have anything we want." He laughed. 

  
  


"I refuse to kill or hurt anymore people Sephiroth." He said as he stood up.

"I used to want to be like you until that day when you changed into a complete monster! You had killed one of my friends too! Aeris!" he was surrounded in anger at Sephiroth. He was now someone that he couldn't trust.

"To hell with you Sephijerk! I've had a better life without you trying to ruin it as it is!"

  
  


"My my my." He shook his head. 

"You should know better than to think such things that you know very well you can't keep them. Besides, you chose to work with me, now you will continue to work with me. You should be thankful that I spared your life that first time. You should have known that I was going to release my mother. You were lucky that you got to work with me. Besides, I'm twice as smart as you."

  
  


"You read all those books about the past trying to figure out if you were made or not. But if you are so smart...then why do you still not know what you are yet hmm???" Cloud smirked. He was going to see how far he could go.

Sephiroth still wasn't sure. He was starting to feel angry and outraged. He wanted to see blood again. The blood of helpless fools who couldn't stop him from killing them. The blood that he seen when he killed Aeris, The President of Shinra, and mostly everyone from Sector 7. He had killed them all…it hurt Cloud much from seeing it.

"Besides, I'm sure that you still have much more studying to do considering your still not all that smart as are still as dumb as you were when you were created. It's still such a shame that Jenova never taught you any manners." He started to laugh. But that was when he had pushed it too far and Sephiroth jumped in for the kill, missing Cloud and nearly killing himself. 

  
  


"You fool! You know very well that I could kill you no problem! Why do you not try!?" Sephiroth was angered as he tried again to hit Cloud.

  
  


"Sephiroth, I tried to help you and I asked you what was wrong, but you wouldn't give me a chance. Why? I was by your side, and it was my dream to work with you. But I guess I shouldn't have asked the question if you were real or just an experiment. That was what made you do the things that you were doing. But I still do refuse to hurt you. You were like a brother to me. Why did you have to do what you had done?" Cloud held his sword, but did not take it out. He refused to move. He also refused to be killed by this man. It just wasn't right. Everything. It just didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. 

"Besides, when I was in my first top class fight with you. I owe you my life. You saved me from being killed by that monster. So hopefully you will understand what I've been meaning."

  
  
  
  


Sephiroth fell to his knees and yelled in pain. The agony that cost him from killing and all the pain he had suffered through that time. He had then had so many flashbacks of what had happened to him when he was with his mother. Jenova. She was the greatest mother to Sephiroth. A mother that taught him his fighting skills. A mother who cared for her child. 

  
  


"Mother..." he breathed.

  
  


"Sephiroth...you can stop your killing and live with your mother. She is still alive. That machine thing that you supposedly called your mother was not her. It was a fake. Your real mother is sick though in the Hospital in Sector 8. I had found her lying in Sector 5. It was Shinra that had hurt her. But you got your revenge on them. You killed the Shinra president. Please. Go to the hospital and see your mother. 

  
  


"How do I know that you speak the truth?"

  
  


"Because wisdom is only found in truth. It takes a while to realize that but there are some things that it would be best to find out yourself. " Cloud smiled.

  
  


"But still, I killed your friend....I killed so many people...and for what? I killed them all just because it was what I thought I was supposed to do." He stood up.

"Cloud, I must thank you. But though you may want to help me, you can't. I've done too much evil to get help now. Maybe I will consider it. But for now, stay away..." He then disappeared as Cloud was trying to reach him. 

  
  


"Sephiroth...." Cloud knelt to the ground and yelled in agony and anguish....

  
  
  
  


Well I hope you all liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
